Die zwei Geister
__TOC__ *Autor: Toa-Nuva *Sprachen: Nur Deutsch *Hauptpersonen der Geschichte: Rinuk (& Genain) Prolog: Die Flucht Genain wanderte gerade die Küste entlang, als plötzlich eine riesige schwarze Kreatur vor ihm stand. Genain war so überrascht, dass er nur ein "Wer bist du?" hervorbrachte. "Das spielt keine Rolle", antwortete der Fremde. "Viel wichtiger ist der Grund, weshalb ich hierher gekommen bin." Er wartete kurz, doch als Genain nicht reagierte, redete er weiter: "Ein Matoraner wurde getötet. Ich ließ den Fall von einem... Kollegen untersuchen... Und er konnte spüren, dass dort vor kurzem ein Toa des Feuers gewesen ist... Und der einzige Toa hier in der Umgebung bist du!" "Natürlich bin ich dort gewesen!", rief der Toa. "Ensu war mein bester Freund! Als er gestorben ist, war es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich nach Spuren des Täter suche!" Der Fremde lachte. Ein ekelhaftes, furchteinflößendes Geräusch. "Mein... Kollege besitzt eine besondere Maske. Mit ihr kann er spüren, wer in den letzten zwanzig Stunden dort gewesen. Sehr nützlich, wenn jemand ihm eine Falle aufgestellt hat." Er lachte noch einmal. "Jedenfalls war er dort, als dein... 'Freund' noch keine zehn Stunden tot war... Und außer dir und ihm war in den zwanzig Stunden zuvor niemand dort gewesen." Genain wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte seinen Freund nicht getötet. Doch wer war dieser Fremde überhaupt? Genain hatte noch nie von einer Maske, mit der man die Präsenz anderer spüren konnte, gehört. Woher sollte er wissen dass nicht der Fremde der Mörder war, und ihm die Tat in die Schuhe schieben wollte? Er musterte den Fremden noch einmal. Er war sehr groß, viel größer als ein Toa. Seine Rüstung schien aus dickem Protostahl zu bestehen. Seine Hände ähnelten mit ihren langen, scharfen Krallen eher Klauen als Händen. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Speer, dessen Länge sogar noch die Höhe der Kreatur übertraf. An seinem Rücken befanden sich zwei mächtige, rote Flügel, durch die das Wesen gleich doppelt so mächtig und gefährlich wirkte. Hinter der schwarzen Maske, die Genain völlig fremd war, leuchteten die roten Augen des Wesens hervor. Genain wusste, dass er in einem Kampf gegen dieses... Monster keine Chance hätte. Dennoch nahm er seinen gesamten Mut zusammen und keuchte: "Du lügst!" Doch wieder lachte der Fremde nur, und diesmal gefror dem Toa beinahe das Blut in den Adern. "Ich glaube, diese Antwort kann man als ein Geständnis werten." Genain hatte nicht den Mut zu widersprechen, also stotterte er nur: "Wirst... Wirst du mich jetzt... töten?" Erneut lachte der Fremde. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich bin der Makuta von Metru Nui! Glaubst du, ich würde so weit zu dieser verdammten, kleinen Insel reisen, nur um jemanden zu töten? Ich habe genug Diener, die nichts lieber tun würden, als jemanden in meinem Auftrag hinzurichten." Sein Lachen verstummte, und er blickte dem Toa mit ernstem Gesicht in die Augen. "Nein. Ich bin hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen!" "Ein Angebot?", wiederholte Genain verwirrt. "Ein Angebot, das du nicht ablehnen kannst", korrigierte der Makuta sich selbst. "Bis morgen wird jeder hier wissen, was du getan hast, wenn du nicht mit mir kommst. "Aber ich habe nichts getan!", rief der Toa, der inzwischen fast schon mit den Tränen kämpfte. Doch die Antwort des Fremden war wieder nur ein Lachen. Verzweifelt schleuderte er dem Makuta einen Feuerball entgegen, doch dieser wehrte ihn ohne Mühe ab. "Du hältst also immer noch an deiner Lüge fest!", meinte der Makuta. "Willst du dir nicht zumindest mal mein Angebot anhören?" "Du willst mich erpressen! Du willst mich vor allem meinen Freunden als Mörder und Lügner hinstellen, nur um mich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen!", rief der Toa. "Ich will dein Angebot nicht hören!" Er schleuderte dem Fremden erneut einen Feuerball entgegen und lief los. Irgendwo an der Küste musste noch sein Boot sein, auf dem er oft mit seinen Freunden kleine Segeltouren gemacht hatte. Es hatte auf seiner Insel bisher nur selten Situationen gegeben, in denen ein Toa benötigt war. Hinter sich hörte er das grausame Kichern des Makuta. "Ich möchte doch nur ein kleines Experiment mit dir durchführen!" Verwirrt blickte der Toa zurück, doch ohne mit dem Rennen aufzuhören. Im letzten Moment konnte er noch sehen, wie eine kleine, durchsichtige kugelförmige Kreatur auf ihn zuflog und sich an seiner Maske festbiss. Ein ekelhaftes Gefühl überkam Genain, und er riss sofort die Maske vom Kopf. Sofort spürte er, wie ihn die Hälfte seiner Kräfte verließ. Das Kichern des Makuta verstummte, als er sah, wie die Kugelkreatur plötzlich zerfiel. "Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", knurrte er. "Das war der erste und bisher einzige Schattenegel. Du hast die Forschungen von Jahrtausenden zerstört... Bis wir den nächsten erschaffen können, ist es vielleicht schon zu spät. Er packte den Toa am Hals und hob ihn hoch. "Das wirst du büßen!" Genain wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Der Griff des Makuta wurde immer fester und der Toa bekam keine Luft mehr. Wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfiel, würde er jämmerlich ersticken. Dann wurde dem Toa klar, dass manchmal die einfachsten Ideen die effektivsten waren. Er war zwar durch den Verlust seiner Maske stark geschwächt, aber nicht vollkommen kraftlos. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Hand des Makutas um tausende von Grad zu erhitzen... Und plötzlich ließ der Makuta ihm mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei los und wich zurück. Das war seine Chance. Er lief erneut los und suchte nach seinem Boot. Der Makuta folgte ihm nicht. Stattdessen untersuchte er die Maske des Toa. Doch von dem Egel war nichts mehr zu retten. Wütend breitete er seine gewaltigen Flügel aus und flog davon. Erst Stunden später kam ein Matoraner vorbei und entdeckte die Maske. Verwirrt hob er sie auf und murmelte: "Ist das nicht Genain's Huna?" Kapitel 1: Der künstliche Toa Der Tag begann wie jeden Morgen mit dem Frühstück. Ich war gerade dabei, die leckere Energie aus einem Fischbrot zu absorbieren, als plötzlich Nerud, unser Anführer, auf sich aufmerksam machte. "Liebe Freunde", begann er, "es tut mir sehr leid, euch das berichten zu müssen, aber... Toa Genain ist verschwunden." Die Anderen begannen miteinander zu murmeln. Ich hatte es zwar bereits vermutet, aber nun, da ich es sicher wusste, war es doch ein Schock. Nerud wartete, bis die Matoraner wieder ruhig waren, und redete dann weiter. "Wir rechnen momentan mit dem schlimmsten, denn außer seiner Maske wurde nichts gefunden." Man konnte zwar eindeutig sehen, dass Nerud weiterreden wollte, doch die Matoraner waren durch Toa Genain's vermuteten Tod so aufgebracht, dass ihm niemand mehr zuhörte. Nach dem Frühstück warteten wir wie immer auf unsere Aufträge. Wir stellten und alle in einer langen Schlange vor den Tresen, hinter dem Nerud stand und jedem Matoraner seinen Auftrag erläuterte. Auch hier merkte man noch, dass die Matoraner sehr aufgebracht waren, denn normalerweise war es hier still; diesmal schien es aber so, als würde jeder mit jedem reden, auch wenn der andere am ganz anderen Ende der Schlange stand. Als schließlich ich vor dem Tresen stand, blickte Nerud zu mir auf und meinte: "Ah, du bist es, Rinuk! Für dich habe ich heute eine ganz besondere Aufgabe. Warte bitte kurz dort drüben, bis ich hier fertig bin!" Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, tat dann aber, was er mir gesagt hatte. Ich wartete und beobachtete, wie die Schlange immer kürzer wurde und es immer leiser wurde, weil die Matoraner zu beschäftigt mit ihren Aufgaben waren. Offenbar gab es aber noch mehr Matoraner, die Nerud angewiesen hatte zu warten; sie wurden aber in einen anderen Raum geschickt und beobachteten von dort aus durch die Tür, wie die Schlange immer kürzer wurde. Als die Schlange schließlich endlich aufgelöst wurde, kam Nerud zu mir und erklärte mir, dass er mich für etwas besonderes ausgewählt hatte. "Du weißt ja, dass Toa Genain verschwunden ist. Somit haben wir jetzt niemanden mehr, der unsere kleine Insel beschützt." "Aber brauchen wir so jemanden überhaupt?", fragte ich ihn. "Hier passiert doch sowieso nie etwas!" "Fast nie!", korrigierte Nerud. "Hin und wieder dreht ein Rahi durch oder ein Dunkler Jäger will uns bestehlen. Das passiert zwar selten, aber dennoch können wir nicht auf einen Toa verzichten." "Und was habe ich mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte ich. "Nun, ich habe lange überlegt, und schließlich habe ich beschlossen... Dass du unser neuer Toa werden sollst." Ich riss den Mund auf. "Ich? Aber... Aber... Das geht doch gar nicht! Mata Nui muss einen Matoraner auserwählen, damit er zu einem Toa werden kann... Außerdem bräuchten wir die Energie eines Toa..." "Du hast Recht!", meinte Nerud. "Für einen echten Toa bräuchten wir alle diese Dinge. Aber unser Beschützer muss nicht unbedingt ein echter Toa sein. Matoraner wie Toa bestehen zum größten Teil aus mechanischen Teilen, die von organischen Teilen zusammengehalten werden. Es sollte kein Problem sein, dich durch zusätzliche mechanische Teile auf die Größe eines Toa zu bringen. Auch all die Fähigkeiten eines Toa - Elementarkräfte, die Verwendung von Maskenkräften und so weiter - ließen sich ohne Probleme von solchen mechanischen Teilen simulieren. Ich habe bereits einen genauen Plan erstellt, wie sich ein Matoraner zu einem Toa umbauen ließe." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also stotterte ich herum: "Aber... aber... aber ich... Warum ich?" "Es gibt genug Gründe, willst du sie wirklich hören?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, redete er weiter: "Du unterscheidest dich ein wenig von den anderen Matoranern hier. Deine Arbeit ist zwar genauso gut, aber du brauchst viel länger als die anderen Matoraner, weil du lieber in der Umgebung herumläufst als zu arbeiten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du der einzige Arbeiter hier bist, der ein Leben als Toa wirklich genießen könnte. Und ich wollte dich dafür... belohnen, dass du Genain's Maske gefunden hast. Ich weiß, du warst ein guter Freund von ihm... Also möchtest du nicht in seine Fußstapfen treten?" Ich überlegte, wie mein Leben als Toa wohl aussehen würde. Wenn es so wie das von Genain wäre, dann müsste ich nie wieder arbeiten und könnte ständig meinem Hobby nachgehen und die Umgebung erkunden. Es klang nach meinem Traumleben. Schnell hatte ich meinen Entschluss gefasst. "Wird es wehtun?" Nerud lachte. "Du wirst natürlich während der gesamten Operation schlafen. Wenn du wach wärst, würdest du das alles nur unnötig komplizierter machen." Er blickte mir in die Augen. "Also, bist du dabei?" Ich wollte nochmal kurz überlegen, konnte aber keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen. Zu schön waren die Vorstellungen von meinem zukünftigen Leben als Toa. Schließlich nickte ich und antwortete: "Einverstanden!" Kapitel 2: Die Operation Ich wurde angewiesen, ein Schlafmittel zu absorbieren, bevor ich mich auf eine Werkbank legen sollte. Dort wartete ich, bis ich einschlief. Ich begann sofort zu träumen. In meinem Traum war ich bereits der Toa, der ich bald sein würde. Ich war ein großer Held, beschützte die Matoraner vor allen Gefahren und wurde von ihnen geliebt. Selbst die größten Rahi und die gefährlichsten Dunklen Jäger konnten mir nichts anhaben. Ich lief gerade durch unsere kleine Festung und wurde von allen bejubelt, als mir plötzlich ein Matoraner entgegenlief und mich warnte, dass ein riesiges Tahtorak auf unserer Insel aufgetaucht war. Ich verließ die Festung und stellte mich dem gewaltigen Rahi. Doch dank meinen noch gewaltigeren Kräften hatte auch dieses riesige Monster nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Chance gegen mich. Wenige Minuten später hatte ich es besiegt und kehrte in die Festung zurück. Wieder wurde ich als großer Held gefeiert. Doch plötzlich wurde mir schwindelig. Alles um mich herum begann sich zu drehen. Es war, als würde ein Strudel meinen ganzen Traum wegsaugen. Im nächsten Moment überkam mich eine tierische Panik, und ich befand mich auf einem kleinen Boot auf der Flucht... Nein, nicht ich... ''Er. Er war auf der Flucht. Aber wer war er? Und wovor wollte er fliehen? Panisch paddelte er mit seinen Rudern weiter, denn der Wind brachte sein Segelboot nicht schnell genug voran. Er blickte ständig zurück, als würde er befürchten, dass jemand ihn verfolgt. Moment... War die Insel hinter ihm nicht... ?'' Gerade, als ich zu verstehen begann, wer die Person in meinem Traum war, wachte ich wieder auf. Ich sprang auf wie aus einem Albtraum und sah mich verwirrt um. Wo war ich? Ich kannte diesen Ort nicht... Doch, ich war immer noch dort, wo ich vorher auch eingeschlafen war. Aber mir fielen plötzlich jede Menge Details auf, die ich vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Hatte sich der Ort verändert... oder meine Augen? Ich hörte ein Räuspern und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Nerud und die Matoraner, die mich operiert hatten, direkt vor mir standen. Ich konnte plötzlich so viele Details sehen, dass ich sie gar nicht verarbeiten konnte, und somit hatte ich die Matoraner bisher übersehen, obwohl sie direkt vor mir standen. Auch jetzt fielen mir weniger die Matoraner auf, als die unzähligen Kratzer und Schrammen, die sich an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Masken befanden. "Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Nerud. "Davon abgesehen, dass ich plötzlich alles außer dem Offensichtlichen sehen kann... Ja!", antwortete ich. Sogar meine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Ich hatte leise antworten wollen, doch meine Stimme erklang laut und mächtig. Nerud lachte. "Wir haben deine Augen stark verbessert. Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast", erklärte er. "Aber es gibt wichtigeres, über das wir sprechen müssen." Fragend blickte ich ihn an. "Offenbar habe ich das Verfahren etwas unterschätzt. Die Operation ist nicht ganz so abelaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben." Ich riss den Mund auf. "Und das heißt?" "Das heißt, dass das mit den Elementarkräften und den Kanohi-Masken doch nicht so ganz funktioniert hat, wie wir ursprünglich geplant hatten. Also mussten wir improvi-... umplanen. Wir haben diverse Kanohi-Masken mehr oder weniger in dir 'eingebaut'." Verwirrt blickte ich ihn, bzw die Kratzer auf seiner Maske an. Sollte das heißen, dass sich irgendwo in meinem Inneren jetzt Kanohi-Masken befanden? Das konnte ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Offenbar bemerkte Nerud meine Verwirrung, denn er fügte hinzu: "Wir haben ein spezielles Verfahren angewendet, bei dem man die Kanohi-Masken umformen kann, ohne dass dabei ihre Wirkung abgeschwächt wird. Die Kanohi-Masken befinden sich nicht in ihrer ursprünglichen Form in deinem Körper", er begann zu lachen, "sondern beispielsweise als Armgelenke." Ich starrte die Kratzer seiner Maske an. Nerud fand das offenbar lustig, aber mich widerte es irgendwie an, dass ich nun Kanohi-Masken - in welcher Form auch immer - in meinem Körper trug. "Und was für Fähigkeiten bekomme ich durch die Masken, die ihr mir eingebaut hat?", fragte ich unsicher. "Nun ja, wir haben dir eine Kadin eingebaut, also kannst du fliegen... Ach ja, und du kannst dich unsichtbar machen. Ich dachte mir, da Ganain dein Freund und Vorgänger war, wäre es dir eine Ehre, dass wir seine Huna in deinen Körper einbauen." Erneut lachte er. Mir wurde speiübel. Kapitel 3: Die Dunklen Jäger Nerud ließ mich erst auf mein Zimmer gehen, als alle anderen Matoraner bereits schlafen gegangen waren. Er sagte, dass die anderen Matoraner noch nichts davon erfahren sollten, da er sie überraschen wollte. Es war bereits sehr spät, als ich endlich in mein Zimmer kam und ins Bett gehen konnte. Ich schlief sofort ein. "Ich kenne dich nicht. Wer bist du?", fragte der gewaltige Riese. "Ich bin... Toa Genain", murmelte ''er, als müsse er sich für seinen Namen schämen.'' "Das scheint dich aber nicht wirklich zu freuen!", erkannte das Wesen. "Wie könnte ich?", murmelte ''er. "Dieser Makuta hat mir alles genommen. Meine Ehre... Mein Selbstvertrauen..." Er seufzte.'' Dies schien das Interesse des Fremden zu wecken. "Ein Makuta? Was ist geschehen?" ''Plötzlich sprang ''er auf und rief hasserfüllt: "Er hat mir die Schuld an einem Mord gegeben! Ich soll meinen Freund ermordet haben! Er wollte mich erpressen, damit ich ihn Experimente an mir durchführen lasse. Vermutlich hat er selbst den Mord begangen, nur um..." Er verstummte und ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen.'' Der Fremde schwieg eine Weile, dann nickte er. "Du wurdest von deinen Freunden verstoßen", vermutete er. "Dieser Mistkerl wollte ihnen erzählen, dass ich den Mord begangen hätte", murmelte ''er, so leise dass es kaum zu hören war. "Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen."'' Der Fremde blickte ''ihn an, als hätte er Mitleid mit ihm. Schließlich meinte er: "Komm mit mir! Dort, wo ich herkomme, ging es fast allen so wie dir."'' Verwirrt blickte ''er zu ihm auf. "Wer bist du?", fragte er leise.'' "Du kannst mich Alt nennen", antwortete er. "So nennen mich alle Dunklen Jäger." Erschrocken sprang ''er auf und wich mehrere Schritte zurück. "Du gehörst... zu den Dunklen Jägern?"'' Alt schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Offenbar kennst auch du bisher nur die Lügen über uns. Es heißt, wir wären brutale Diebe und Mörder, die für Geld alles tun. Das ist aber nur die halbe Wahrheit. Was die wenigsten wissen, ist, wie wir unsere Mitglieder rekrutieren." Er blickte ''ihm in die Augen. "Die meisten unserer Mitglieder mussten ein ähnliches Schicksal erleiden wie du. Verrat... Flucht... Hass. Die meisten von uns wollen Rache nehmen und schließen sich deshalb uns an."'' "Sie schließen sich euch an, um Rache zu nehmen? Das verstehe ich nicht", meinte ''er. ''Plötzlich lachte Alt. "Stell dir vor, du würdest diesen Makuta irgendwie wiederfinden - alleine schon '''dass' du ihn wieder treffen solltest, ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, aber nehmen wir einfach mal an, du schaffst es irgendwie - was würdest du tun?"'' In ''ihm entflammte wieder eine unzähmbare Wut. "Ich würde ihm den Hals umdrehen! Nach und nach alle seine Körperteile verbrennen und ihn qualvoll sterben lassen...!"'' "Falsch!", unterbrach Alt ''ihn. "Sobald du dich ihm auch nur annähern würdest, würde er dich bemerken. Er würde dir genussvoll Arme und Beine ausreißen, bevor er dir den Kopf abreißt und ihn in seinen Händen zerquetscht." Er starrte ihn an. "Sieh es ein: Selbst wenn du ihn wiedertreffen würdest, hättest du keine Chance gegen ihn!" Erneut ließ ''er sich zu Boden fallen. Alt hatte Recht. "Aber was soll ich sonst tun?", fragte er. ''"Komm mit mir", sagte Alt noch einmal. "Bei den Dunklen Jägern kannst du trainieren, stärker werden, bis du es sogar mit einem Makuta aufnehmen kannst!" Er'' überlegte. Hatte er ein andere Wahl?'' Noch bevor ich erfahren konnte, wie ''er sich entschied,'' wachte ich auf. Kapitel 4: Verbannung Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich kaum geschlafen. Ich war erst spät ins Bett gekommen, und dann hatte Nerud mich auch noch viel früher geweckt als sonst. Meinen Traum hatte ich sofort vergessen, als Nerud mich durch die Gänge in die Kantine und dort in einen kleinen Nebenraum hetzte, den ich bisher nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Warum er es so eilig hatte, verstand ich nicht - es dauerte noch über eine Stunde, bis die ersten meiner Freunde zum Frühstücken hereinkamen. Immerhin befand sich hier ein Spiegel, durch den ich zum ersten Mal meinen neuen Körper sehen konnte. Inzwischen hatte ich mich zwar schon etwas an meine neue Sehkraft gewöhnt, dennoch fiel es mir schwer, mich auf mich selbst und nicht auf die ganzen Staubkörner auf dem Boden zu konzentrieren. So weit ich das beurteilen konnte, sah ich tatsächlich aus wie ein normaler, grauer Toa. Da ich immer noch die selbe Maske trug wie zuvor, würde es den anderen auch nicht schwerfallen, mich zu erkennen. Schließlich konnte ich draußen hören, wie Nerud wieder mit einer kurzen Ansprache begann. "Wie ihr wisst, ist vor Kurzem ja leider Toa Genain verschwunden. Ich weiß, ihr habt euch große Sorgen gemacht, also habe ich alles getan, um so schnell wie möglich für Ersatz zu suchen." Meine Freunde begannen miteinander zu murmeln. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Sie waren also schon richtig aufgeregt. "Nun, ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen", redete Nerud weiter. "Komm raus, Toa Rinuk!" Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht öffnete ich die Tür und trat heraus. Ich hatte mit vielen Arten von Reaktionen gerechnet, doch nicht mit dieser: Die Matoraner sahen zu mir herüber, blieben jedoch völlig stumm. Manche kniffen sogar die Augen zusammen und blickten mich abfällig an, als wäre ich nur irgendein Dreckhaufen. Irritiert sah ich mich im Raum um. Mein Blick blieb schließlich bei Nerud hängen, der genauso verwirrt schien wie ich. Er winkte mich zu sich, während die Matoraner wieder zu Frühstücken begannen, als wäre nichts passiert. "Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen, um herauszufinden, was mit ihnen los ist", flüsterte Nerud mir zu, als ich seinen Tisch erreicht hätte. "Du kannst inzwischen ja schon mal rausgehen und...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "nach irgendwelchen Gefahren suchen, vor denen du uns beschützen kannst." Ich verstand zwar nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber da Nerud mir versprach, die Angelegenheit zu regeln, beschloss ich, ihm zu gehorchen und raus zu gehen. Als ich aus der Festung trat, wurde ich vom hellen Sonnenschein begrüßt. Ich wusste ja ungefähr, wie es hier draußen aussah; dennoch fiel es mir schwer, die Umgebung wiederzuerkennen, da mir nun nur noch Details auffielen und nicht mehr, wie bisher, das grobe Gesamtbild. Also ging ich einfach los, ohne wirklich zu überlegen, wohin. Irgendwann kam ich schließlich an den Strand und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Verschiedene Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie jemand panisch durch das Meer ruderte. Das war vorletzte Nacht gewesen. Aber das war nur ein Traum - oder? Nach einer Weile beschloss ich, zum Dschungel zu gehen. Bisher hatte ich mich noch nie in ihn hinein getraut, da ich darin viel Gefahr befürchtet hatte. Doch nun war ich ein Toa, und eigentlich sollte ich mich vor nichts mehr fürchten müssen, oder? Mutig trat ich in den Urwald. Bisher hatte ich einen Dschungel immer für einen dunklen, feuchten Sumpf gehalten, in dem sich hunderte von Insekten und gefährliche Rahi befinden. Doch nun lernte ich die schönen Seiten des Dschungels kennen. Es war viel heller, als ich gedacht hatte; die Sonnenstrahlen schienen zwischen den Blättern hindurch und beleuchteten den Boden. Der Boden war nicht annähernd so sumpfig, wie ich gedacht hatte - er war genauso fest wie außerhalb des Sumpfes. Fasziniert lief ich weiter durch den Dschungel. Als ich merkte, dass es dunkler wurde, wurde mir klar, dass ich möglichst schnell zurückkehren sollte. Sobald es erst richtig dunkel war, würde ich aus dem Dschungel sicher nicht mehr herausfinden. Ich entschloss mich, einfach immer in eine Richtung zu laufen - irgendwann müsste ich dann ja mal aus dem Dschungel herauskommen. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, waren nicht alle meine Dschungel-Vorurteile falsch: Plötzlich versperrten mir unzählige Mini-Nui-Jaga den Weg, und ich musste einen anderen Weg suchen. Diesmal hatte ich jedoch nicht mehr Glück. Ein riesiger Asch-Bär versperrte mir den Weg - und im Gegensatz zu den Nui-Jaga bemerkte er mich auch. Nun ja, das war sicher auch eine gute Gelegenheit, meine Kräfte zu testen. Der Bär griff mit seiner Klaue an, und ich konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen. Dann griff ich an und schlug mit meiner Faust in das Gesicht des Bären. Er brüllte wütend auf, schien jedoch nicht durch den Angriff geschwächt worden zu sein. Erneut griff mich der Bär an, diesmal mit beiden Vorderklauen. Ich versuchte auszuweichen, doch die rechte Klaue traf mich am Arm. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz breitete sich aus, als hätte gerade jemand mit einem Dolch den gesamten Arm halbiert. Ich hatte mich überschätzt. Ich war also doch nicht mehr als ein großer Matoraner mit zwei oder drei zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten. Und nur auf diese Fähigkeiten konnte ich mich jetzt verlassen. Hatte Nerud nicht gesagt, ich trug Genain's Huna in mir? Ich gab mir alle Mühe, mich unsichtbar zu machen... Und es funktionierte. Der Bär blickte sich verwirrt um, und als er mich nicht entdecken konnte, rannte er davon. Ich stand auf und sah mich vorsichtig um. Es war bereits recht dunkel und würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnte. Hatte Nerud nicht auch gesagt, dass ich fliegen konnte? Zwar brauchte ich etwas länger als bei der Unsichtbarkeit, schaffte es aber auch diesmal wieder, die Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich entschloss mich erneut, einfach in eine Richtung zu fliegen. Ich war jedoch noch keine hundert Bio geflogen, als ich plötzlich abstürzte. Ich versuchte, weiter zu fliegen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Ich musste den Rest wohl zu Fuß gehen. Diesmal hatte ich jedoch etwas Glück, denn es dauerte nicht mehr lange. Inzwischen war es schon vollkommen dunkel, doch, wie ich feststellte, hätte ich mich gar nicht so beeilen müssen, denn mit meiner verbesserten Sehkraft war auch die Dunkelheit überhaupt kein Problem. Ich kehrte zurück zu unserer Festung, stellte mich vor den Eingang und schlug mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Tür. Als sich jedoch auch nach längerer Zeit noch nichts tat, setzte ich mich vor der Tür auf den Boden, um auf den neuen Morgen zu warten. Kapitel 5: Ein neues Leben Inzwischen war die Insel, die Alt offenbar ansteuerte, bereits in Sichtweite. "Warum trägst du keine Maske?", fragte Alt. "Ich habe sie verloren... Als der Makuta mich angegriffen hat", erklärte ''er. ''"Was für eine Maske war das denn?" "Eine Huna." Alt lachte. "Hast du nicht gesagt, du kommst von Nynrah? Das mit der Huna passt ja ganz gut zu den Nynrah-Geistern." ''Er sagte nichts. "Weißt du, bei den Dunklen Jägern hat jeder eine Art... Deckname. Die wenigsten hier kennen sich mit ihrem echten Namen. Wie wäre es mit 'Geist' für dich?"'' "Mir ist egal, wie ihr mich nennt", murmelte ''er. ''"Tu nicht so, als ob dir alles egal wäre!", schimpfte Alt. "Du willst dich an dem Makuta rächen, oder? Dazu brauchst du uns. Also kann ich wohl etwas mehr Hingabe erwarten, oder?" "Wenn's sein muss...", grummelte ''er. Alt verdrehte die Augen.'' "Rinuk?" Alt's Schiff legte an der Insel Odina an und die beiden gingen an Land und auf die Festung zu. Unterwegs trafen sie auf mehrere große und gefährlich aussehenden Kreaturen. Die meisten hätten ''ihn wohl am liebsten umgebracht, wenn sie ihn nicht für einen Gefangenen von Alt gehalten hätten. Er war sich unsicher, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Doch nun war es zu spät, um umzukehren.'' "Rinuk!" Die beiden liefen eine Weile durch die Festung, bis sie vor einem riesigen Tor ankamen. "Warte hier!", wies ''er ihn an. "Ich muss dem Schattigen berichten, dass du von nun an einer von uns bist." Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer "der Schattige" war, konnte aber auch nicht den Mut fassen, danach zu fragen.'' "Ri-nuk!" Unsicher wartete ''er vor dem großen Tor und sah sich vorsichtig um. Immer wieder kamen Dunkle Jäger vorbei. Er hatte schreckliche Angst. Jetzt war er sich ganz sicher: Hierher zu kommen, war der größte Fehler, den er jemals begangen hatte. Hier sollte er von nun an leben? In diesem Haufen gefährlicher Diebe und Mörder?!'' "RINUK!!!" Ich schrak hoch. Es war bereits Morgen, und vor mir stand Nerud. Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich ihn an. "Und?", fragte ich. Nerud schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid." "W-wieso? Was ist los?", fragte ich. "Sie haben Angst vor dir", erklärte Nerud. "Sie wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben." "Aber du... du hast doch gesagt...?", begann ich enttäuscht. "Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich dachte, ich würde damit ihnen und dir etwas Gutes tun. Aber ich bin nicht unfehlbar!" Hoffnungslos ließ ich meine Arme sinken. Doch dann kam in mir eine unbeschreibliche Wut hoch: "Hättest du dir das nicht früher überlegen können? Was nutzen mir deine Entschuldigungen? Wegen dir werde ich von ihnen gehasst und..." "Es ist auch deine Schuld!", unterbrach Nerud mich, mit fast ebenso viel Hass in den Augen wie die Matoraner am letzten Morgen. "Weißt du, wie lange ich der Anführer der Nynrah-Geister bin? Ich denke nicht so wie die anderen, und ich kann mich nicht in sie hineinversetzen. Du hingegen warst schon immer einer von ihnen. Wenn einer von uns wissen hätte sollen, wie die anderen reagieren, wenn plötzlich einer von ihr zu einem Toa umgebaut wird, dann du! Stattdessen hast du dir die Sinne vorschnell von deinen Träumen vernebeln lassen. Das erste, was ein Nynrah-Geist lernt, ist zu denken und nicht zu fantasieren!" Ich wollte das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, wusste aber nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Und eigentlich hatte er sogar recht. Enttäuscht wandte ich mich von der Festung meiner ehemaligen Freunde ab und entfernte mich von ihr. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Nerud wieder in die Festung zurückkehrte und die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ. Kapitel 6: Schiffbau Enttäuscht lief ich an den Strand und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Warum mochten mich meine Freunde nicht mehr, wieso wollten sie mich loswerden? Ich blickte meine Hände an und erschrak. Inzwischen hatte ich meine verbesserte Sehkraft noch besser unter Kontrolle, und deshalb erkannte ich nun, was ich bisher übersehen hatte: Meine Hände waren keine Hände, sondern eher Klauen. An meinen Fingern befanden sich lange, scharfe Krallen. Ähnlich war es auch mit meinen Füßen. Auch die Rüstung meines Körpers war zum größten Teil sehr stachelig, damit jeder Angreifer sich selbst verletzte. Kein Wunder, dass meine Freunde Angst vor mir hatten. Schnell entschloss ich mich dazu, die Insel zu verlassen. Früher war ich oft mit Genain auf seinem Boot über das Meer gesegelt, doch das war jetzt verschwunden, wie ich feststellen musste. Da hier nur selten andere Schiffe vorbeikamen, beschloss ich, mir ein eigenes Boot zu bauen - ein Kanu. Ich lief an den Rand des Dschungels und machte mich dort wieder unsichtbar, damit mich nicht nocheinmal ein Asch-Bär überraschen würde. Dann suchte ich nach einem geeigneten Baum: Er musste natürlich sehr dick sein, und da ich keine geeigneten Werkzeuge bei mir hatte, sollte er bereits von selbst umgefallen sein, aber ohne bereits zu sehr vermodert zu sein. Es dauerte lange, bis ich so einen Baum endlich fand, denn ich wollte nur am äußeren Rand des Dschungels suchen. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, diesen Baum von der Stelle zu bewegen, um ihn an den Strand zu transportieren, doch er war zu schwer. Sollte ich mich dennoch an die Arbeit machen und darauf hoffen, dass das fertige Kanu leicht genug für mich wäre? Ich erinnerte mich an ein Buch, dass ich einmal gelesen hatte, anstatt meine Arbeit zu verrichten. Darin ging es um einen Schiffsbrüchigen namens Robinson. Auch er hatte versucht, ein Kanu zu bauen, doch als es fertig war, war es viel zu schwer, um es ans Meer zu bringen. Doch Robinson war nur ein Matoraner. Ich war etwas mehr als das. Entschlossen machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte viele Stunden, doch irgendwie war ich Nerud dafür dankbar, dass er mir so scharfe Krallen "geschenkt" hatte. Sie eigneten sich prima dazu, Baumstämme auszuhöhlen. Schließlich war das Kanu fertig. Es war aber immer noch verdammt schwer. Ich schaffte es zwar nicht, es hochzuheben, aber ich konnte es mit viel Kraftaufwand hinter mir herziehen. Zwar ging mir immer wieder die Puste aus, aber der Glaube daran, dass mein Verschwinden von dieser Insel das Beste für mich und meine Freunde war, gab mir Kraft. Ich vermute, dass es etwa eine Stunde dauerte, bis ich das Schiff ins Meer gebracht hatte... und es sich als wasseruntauglich herausstellte. Es war zwar dicht, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, drehte sich aber sofort auf den Kopf. Irgendetwas habe ich falsch gemacht, überlegte ich, während ich das Boot zurück an den Strand zog. Schließlich kam mir die rettende Idee: Ein Querbalken, möglichst dick, der rechts und links weit überragt und so sicherstellt, dass das Schiff sich nicht umdreht. Sofort machte ich mich erneut auf die Suche. Der zukünftige "Balken", den ich schließlich fand, war fast genauso groß wie das Kanu selbst, aber das störte mich nicht. Auch diesen "Balken" höhlte ich zuerst aus, damit er nicht zu schwer war und das Kanu unter Wasser drückte. Nun sah er selbst fast aus wie ein Kanu. Nun musste ich nur noch die beiden Kanus anpassen, sodass sie senkrecht zueinander "ineinander" zusammenbauen konnte. Schließlich hatte ich vor mir ein Kanu in X-Form, wie es wirklich nur ein (ehemaliger) Nynrah-Geist hinbekommen konnte. Als es allmählich dunkler wurde, baute ich in die Mitte des X noch ein Segel. Das Segel selbst webte ich selbst aus Seegräsern, die an das Land geschwemmt wurden. Danach war mein Schiff endlich fertig. Stolz blickte ich auf das ungewöhnlichste Schiff, das es wohl jemals gegeben hatte. Kapitel 7: Die Aufnahme Einen ganzen Tag lang hatte ich gearbeitet, um mein Schiff zu bauen... Nur um es dann in Sekunden zerstört zu sehen. Eine Explosion, als wäre das gesamte Doppel-Kanu mit explosivem Material gefüllt gewesen, zerstörte mein Meisterwerk. Ich hörte ein Lachen, und als ich sah, aus welcher Richtung es kam, erblickte ich ein riesiges Wesen mit einer blauen und goldenen Rüstung. Ich hatte ihn doch vor kurzem erst in einem Traum gesehen, oder? Wie war nochmal sein Name? Lachend fragte er: "Du bist nicht zufälligerweise auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas?" Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an: "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Nun, vor kurzem soll hier ein Matoraner gestorben sein... Und so wie du aussiehst und dich verhältst, bist du nicht gerade ein Freund der Matoraner." Der Matoraner, von dem er sprach, war vermutlich Ensu. Vor wenigen Tagen wurde er plötzlich ermordet, und niemandem ging sein Tod so zu Herzen wie Toa Genain, der kurz darauf ebenfalls verschwand. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es zwischen dem Tod von Ensu und dem Verschwinden von Genain einen Zusammenhang geben könnte... Aber einen Teil von dem, was das Wesen gesagt hatte, verstand ich nicht: "So wie ich mich verhalte? Was meinst du damit?" "Nun, ich bin hierher gekommen, um hier für... einen neuen Freund nach gewissen Hinweisen zu suchen. Und das erste, was ich hier entdecke, ist ein merkwürdiger Toa, der wie verrückt über die Insel läuft und mit aller Kraft ein Boot zusammenbaut, um von hier wegzukommen." Er lachte. "Es ist das offensichtlichste, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast!" "Alt!" Plötzlich konnte ich mich wieder erinnern. "Du heißt Alt, richtig?" Irritiert blickte er mich an. "Keine Ahnung, woher du das weißt", er begann zu lachen, "aber ja, ich bin als Alt bekannt." "Und du hast Genain getroffen. Und ihn zu den Dunklen Jägern nach Odina gebracht." Ein verärgerter Blick erschien auf dem Gesicht von Alt. "Er hat dich also über alles informiert? Ich hätte gleich erkennen müssen, dass Geist doch nur ein Toa ist. Ich hätte ihm doch nicht so blind vertrauen sollen!" "Nein! Er hat mir gar nichts verraten!", rief ich aus Angst, dass Alt ihm etwas antun könnte. Ich erklärte ihm schnell, dass ich nur ein Matoraner war, der künstlich zu einem Toa umgebaut wurde, um Genain nach seinem Verschwinden zu ersetzen; und seit dies geschehen war, hatte ich immer wieder von Genain geträumt. Alt schien sehr interessiert. "Es passiert nur sehr selten, dass so eine geistige Verbindung zwischen zwei Lebewesen entsteht", murmelte er. "Ich hatte bisher nicht einmal an die Existenz solcher Verbindungen geglaubt, und", er begann zu lachen, "wenn du nicht so viel über mein Zusammentreffen mit ihm gewusst hättest, hätte ich dich jetzt für deine Lügen getötet." Ich erzwang ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Der Humor von Alt traf nicht so ganz meinen Geschmack. "Aber jetzt scheinst du mit aller Kraft von hier wegkommen zu wollen", stellte er fest. "Wieso? Willst du nach Geist suchen?" Ich erzählte ihm, wie die anderen Matoraner auf mich reagiert hatten. "Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, hier zu bleiben", erklärte ich. Alt nickte, wie er es auch nach Genain's Erzählungen getan hatte. "Ich verstehe. Willst auch du ein Dunkler Jäger werden, und Geist wiedersehen?" Ich überlegte nicht lange und stimmte zu. Ich würde von hier wegkommen und Genain wiedersehen. Was wollte ich mehr? Unterwegs überlegte Alt, was für einen Namen er mir geben könnte. "Du hast zu den Nynrah-Geistern gehört, und du kannst dich unsichtbar machen... Tja, leider ist der Name 'Geist' ja schon vergeben, wie wäre es also einfach mit 'Unsichtbar'?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Name gefiel mir nicht. Ich überlegte kurz und fragte dann: "Ist der Name 'Phantom' noch frei?" Alt nickte lachend. Kapitel 8: Geistertod Da es bereits sehr spät war, führte Alt mich in ein Zimmer, in dem ich übernachten konnte. Er versprach mir, dass ich Genain am nächsten Tag sehen könnte. Er würde inzwischen den Schattigen darüber informieren, dass ich nun zu den Dunklen Jägern gehörte. Ich legte mich auf das Bett, und da es ein sehr anstrengender Tag für mich gewesen war, schlief ich sofort ein. Nein! ''Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben! Er wusste, er würde es hier nicht lange aushalten! Er musste sofort weg von hier!'' Er'' stand auf, ging leise zur Tür und öffnete diese. Vorsichtig blickte er hinaus in den Gang. Niemand war hier. Er aktivierte die Kräfte seiner neuen Huna, die Alt ihm gegeben hatte, und rannte los, den Gang entlang. Am Ende des Ganges ging es nach rechts in einen weiteren Gang, und er konnte schon von hier aus erkennen, das es am Ende von diesem Gang wieder nach rechts weitergehen würde. Würde er also einfach nur die Gänge entlangrennen, würde er im Kreis laufen. Um zum Ausgang zu kommen, musste er also durch eine der Türen gehen. Aber durch welche? Er wusste, dass sich hinter den meisten dieser Türen Schlafsäle der Dunklen Jäger befanden.'' Aber ''er war ja unsichtbar, selbst wenn er versehentlich jemanden aufwecken sollte, würde der aufgeweckte Jäger nie herausfinden können, wer ihn da geweckt hatte. Entschlossen drehte er sich zur nächsten Tür zu... Nein! Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein Schlafsaal, das wusste er ganz sicher. Schließlich hatte er ja selbst seine erste Nacht bei den Jägern in diesem Raum verbracht. Und doch gab es irgendetwas an dieser Tür, was ihn magisch anzuziehen schien...'' Vorsichtig ging ''er zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Als würde ihn irgendetwas kontrollieren, ging er zum Bett, um zu sehen, wer darin lag. Es war ein Toa, doch er war anders als er. Seine Rüstung war grau, seine Maske die eines Matoraners. Doch nicht nur das: Die Hände und Füße waren nicht die eines Toa, sondern eher die eines Monsters: Mit ihren fürchterlichen Krallen ähnelten sie eher den Klauen eines Tieres als den Händen und Füßen eines Toa. Angewidert verließ er den Raum.'' Ich schrak hoch. Genain? Er war hier gewesen, ich wusste es. Die Tür stand noch offen. Ich rannte sofort hinaus und sah mich um, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen. "Genain?", rief ich leise. Ich wollte nicht versehentlich einen der Dunklen Jäger aufwecken und damit seinen Hass auf mich ziehen. Zur Sicherheit beschloss ich, mich unsichtbar zu machen. Doch dann fiel mir plötzlich ein: Genain war auch unsichtbar! Wir würden uns gegenseitig nicht sehen können, selbst wenn wir uns direkt gegenüber stehen würden! Aber hatte Alt nicht eine geistige Verbindung zwischen Genain und mir erwähnt? Die Verbindung, die es mir ermöglichte, von Genain zu träumen... Möglicherweise aber auch mehr als nur das. Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich los und ließ mich nur von meinem Gefühl leiten. Dementsprechend bekam ich auch nicht viel von dem Weg, den ich nahm, mit. Ich wusste nur, dass ich irgendwann plötzlich die Festung der Dunklen Jäger verließ und zum Hafen der Insel rannte. Dort konnte ich Genain sehen... Nein, nicht sehen, ich konnte ihn irgendwie... spüren. Mit meinen Gefühlen sehen. Er stand am Rand eines Steges und er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er vor, länger hier zu bleiben. "Genain!", rief ich, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Erschrocken fuhr Genain herum, trat dabei aber mit seinem rechten Fuß versehentlich neben den Steg. Wie in Zeitlupe musste ich mitansehen, wie Genain in das Wasser fiel. Sofort rannte ich an den Rand des Steges. Ich wusste, dass Genain als Toa des Feuers dort unten nicht lange überleben würde. Ohne lange nachzudenken, sprang ich ihm hinterher, um ihn zu retten. Doch ich hatte vergessen, dass auch ich selbst nur ein Fe-Matoraner, ein Toa des Eisens war, und folglich versank ich wie ein Eisenklotz. Doch ich hatte Glück: Zwar waren Genain und ich auf dem Weg hierher unsichtbar gewesen, aber alles andere als leise. Alt hatte uns gehört und war uns gefolgt. Ich hatte mich fast schon mit meinem bevorstehenden Tod abgefunden, als mich plötzlich seine mächtige Hand ergriff und aus dem Wasser zog. Sofort versuchte ich, ihm klarzumachen, dass auch Genain dort unten war... Doch für ihn kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Er war bereits tot. In den nächsten Jahrtausenden träumte ich nie wieder irgendetwas. Ich hatte alles verloren, was mir etwas bedeutet hatte, und nur die Aufgaben, die mir als Dunkler Jäger hin und wieder zugeteilt wurden, gaben meinem Leben noch ein wenig Sinn. Auf Nynrah hatte man mich vermutlich schon nach kurzer Zeit vergessen, und nun trug ich nur noch meinen Namen als Dunkler Jäger: Phantom. Kategorie:Epos